


Dancing With Lies

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem about addiction





	Dancing With Lies

We sell our dreams for a million dollars,  
Calling it The real world.  
Can't spare a dime,  
For these riches are mine.

I searched for the answers,  
Finding only pills.  
Hard to swallow,  
Those truths now forgotten.

Love had broken me,  
So I looked to the bottle.  
Drinking and smoking,  
This new love of mine. 

I look at this son of mine,  
Telling him about the world.  
The only truth you'll ever find,  
Is built upon lies.


End file.
